


Reuniendo al equipo.

by Seiren



Category: Free!
Genre: Complete, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiren/pseuds/Seiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa se sentía... triste. No decepcionado ni sorprendido. Triste. Haru no había vuelto a ser el de siempre después de la competencia. Makoto, a pesar de haber tenido un buen rendimiento, se hundía cada vez que veía a Haru deprimido. Su inhabilidad para animar a su amigo era peor que cualquier derrota. Y Rei, Rei sólo hablaba de lo poco hermosa que había sido su participación y la de los demás, lo mal que lo había hecho el equipo de natación del Instituto Iwatobi. Nagisa no había propuesto revivir el club de natación para eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez en AO3, Hola :)
> 
> Unas cuantas aclaraciones. Cuando escribí en fanfic no había salido el capítulo 9 todavía, así que estos chicos en mi fanfic no compitieron en relevo, porque no vislumbré esa posibilidad (silly me). Así que podría decirse que el fanfic se basa en el capítulo 8 y de ahí toma su propio rumbo.
> 
> Espero les guste.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

# I

  
  


  
  


Nagisa se sentía... triste. No decepcionado ni sorprendido. Triste. Haru no había vuelto a ser el de siempre después de la competencia. Makoto, a pesar de haber tenido un buen rendimiento, se hundía cada vez que veía a Haru deprimido. Su inhabilidad para animar a su amigo era peor que cualquier derrota. Y Rei, Rei sólo hablaba de lo poco hermosa que había sido su participación y la de los demás, lo mal que lo había hecho el equipo de natación del Instituto Iwatobi. Nagisa no había propuesto revivir el club de natación para eso. 

El fin de semana después de la competencia lo había pasado solo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por reunir a sus amigos para comer, todos lo ignoraron, y por un momento él mismo creyó que su propio entusiasmo disminuía. Gou a veces le daba la razón, pero la chica no hacía mucho para cambiar la situación, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque estaba molesta con todos. El nivel de patetismo que habían alcanzado la sobrepasaba de muchas maneras. ¡Eran ridículos! Si se deprimían tanto cuando apenas iban comenzando, no podía esperar que llegasen muy lejos. Lo mejor era que cada uno tuviera tiempo para pensar por sí mismos, si regresaban, era que en realidad creían en el equipo, si no, era mejor buscar nuevos integrantes. Se lo dijo a Nagisa, pero él no estuvo muy contento al escuchar esto. Quizá estaba igual que sus amigos.

O quizá no. Él era diferente y ponía a andar las cosas siempre y cuando se lo propusiera. Lo había conseguido con Rei, no se rindió y gracias a eso logró completar el equipo. ¡Claro que podía! Y lo intentaría nuevamente con Rei, porque para llegar a Makoto tenía que llegar a Haru, y para llegar a Haru, tenía que llegar a Makoto. Esos dos eran un lío tremendo.

Se propuso, entonces, interceptar a Rei a la salida de clases. El timbre repiqueteó a lo lejos y Nagisa salió hecho una furia hasta la sección de los de primer año, justo en la casilla de Rei, no había manera de que así se le escapara. Lo raro fue que, con el tiempo pasando y pasando, Rei no apareció. Sintiendo un poco de culpa, Nagisa revisó el locker, los zapatos de Rei seguían allí, ¿dónde podría estar?

Rei no encontraba nada hermoso en el fracaso, sí en el esfuerzo, pero no siempre las dos cosas iban de la mano. ¿Quizá estuviera estudiando más sobre natación? Nagisa corrió entonces en dirección a la biblioteca. En el camino se topó con varios estudiantes, pero todos iban de salida. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, ésta estaba completamente vacía. ¿Sería mejor mandarle un mensaje de texto para localizarlo? ¿Y si huía? Nagisa agitó la cabeza, apretó sus puños y se infundió ánimos. “Ganbatte”1 se dijo en silencio.

¿Y en la piscina?

No, no podía ser, todos estaban que no querían meter ni un pie en el agua, incluso Haru, lo que resultaba de lo más increíble, ¿por qué Rei sería diferente? Sin embargo, Nagisa no pudo sacarse la idea de la cabeza, y más convencido ahora, se dirigió a la piscina.

Por los amplios ventanales que bordeaban los largos pasillos del instituto, el sol se colaba muy débilmente. Estaba por anochecer, los tonos dorados le arrancaban hebras destellantes al cabello de Nagisa mientras se decía que todo estaría bien, que nuevamente él haría que todo estuviera bien. Les debía tanto a sus amigos que no había manera de que dejara las cosas como estaban.

Cuando llegó a la piscina, lo primero que hizo fue apoyar ambas manos sobre sus rodillas para tratar de recuperar el aliento. El cielo ya estaba violeta, pero no había oscurecido del todo. ¿Había llegado a tiempo? Antes de que levantara la vista el chapoteo en el agua llamó su atención. Y entonces lo vio, Rei estaba allí. ¡Lo sabía!, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras sentía como su pecho se llenaba de calor. Sabía que podía contar con Rei.

– ¡Rei-chan! –gritó, ahuecando su mano alrededor de sus labios para hacerse escuchar.

Rei, sosprendido, soltó la tabla y se hundió como el plomo que era cuando no nadaba estilo mariposa. Nagisa se preocupó, y ya comenzaba a sacarse la ropa cuando Rei nuevamente apareció en la superficie.

– ¡Nagisa! –le gritó medio atragantado.

–Gomen, gomen2 –se disculpó Nagisa, acercándose al borde de la piscina –. Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Rei-chan –sonrió complacido y feliz. 

–Bueno... –masculló Rei, desviando su mirada para luego hacer como si acomodara sus lentes, gesto que siempre lo traicionaba. 

– ¡Lo sé! –interrumpió –. Te conozco bien, Rei–-chan, no tienes que dar explicaciones.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente un segundo. Rei estaba en verdad avergonzado, no porque Nagisa descubriera sus intenciones, sino por haberlas descubierto antes de tiempo. Quería mejorar un poco, sólo así se sentiría capaz de enfrentarse al equipo que había decepcionado. 

– ¡Mou!3 –suspiró Nagisa en esa forma adorable tan característica en él –. ¡Tuviste que habérmelo dicho, Rei-chan! Hoy no traje mi bañador. 

–Lo siento –se disculpó –. Espera, saldré del agua y hablaremos mejor las cosas. No quiero que el equipo siga así.

– ¡No salgas! –gritó Nagisa. Cuando Rei lo vio, notó que ya no llevaba la camisa del uniforme. ¡Cuándo demonios se había desnudado!

–Na...Nagi... –Rei se apresuró, llegó a la orilla y le dijo –: No es necesario que te desvistas, en serio, ya estaba por terminar, vamos que es tarde, podemos seguir mañana y...

Rei no notó que mientras hablaba, jalaba infantilmente del pantalón de Nagisa, pero lo supo cuando le hizo perder el equilibrio y el pobre Nagisa terminó cayendo al agua.

– ¡Sumimasen!4 –repitió Rei una y otra vez. Nagisa estaba empapado, el agua corría por su cabello y se deslizaba por su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho. 

Ya había oscurecido por completo, pero la luna, enorme como un farol, lo iluminaba todo. Rei pensó entonces en lo hermoso que se veía Nagisa empapado e iluminado por la luz de la luna. 

–Utsukushii5 –soltó sin más.

Nagisa lo vio desconcertado, ladeando la cabeza, mostrándole una mirada entre tierna y curiosa. Rei sintió su cara arder, ¿qué le pasaba? No había nadie que, en el agua, se mirara más hermoso que Haruka-senpai, ¿ahora pensaba lo mismo de Nagisa? No, era diferente, Nagisa y Haruka-senpai eran un mar de diferentes, pero, ¿cuál era la diferencia?

– ¿Qué sucede, Rei-chan? –inquirió Nagisa, acercándose a él, y levantando la mirada para encontrar la de Rei. 

Rei se perdió en el constante parpadeo que eran los ojos de Nagisa. ¿Qué había ahí? Nada. No, sí había algo, ¿qué?

– ¿Rei-chan? –insistió, cada vez más cerca.

– No es nada, no es nada –tartamudeó Rei, demasiado consciente de la cercanía del otro. Preocupado por esto, no notó que colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Nagisa para apartarlo, y mucho menos notó que, una vez interpuesta cierta distancia, sus manos seguían en el mismo lugar.

Nagisa sonrió. Ni él estaba muy seguro de las cosas, pero era lo suficientemente astuto para darse una idea. Se alejó de Rei dejando que el agua sostuviera su peso. Vio el cielo, despejado, la luna brillaba inmensa sobre ellos. 

–Rei-chan, Rei-chan –dijo –. Si flotas así, la luna se ve más hermosa. 

Rei levantó la vista, sin duda la luna se veía hermosa (si la viera con claridad), pero pensó al mismo tiempo, que Nagisa lo era aún más. Dejó su flotador a un lado, y se deslizó en el agua hasta quedar de espaldas. Fue en vano. No tenía puesto los lentes ni los visores, veía todo borroso. Igual sonrío y se quedó así un buen tiempo. 

– ¿Ne, Rei-chan? –continuó –. Gracias por esto. La verdad es que yo también estaba perdiendo los ánimos. 

–Les debo mucho a todos ustedes, y pienso en toda la paciencia que me han tenido, creo que eso hizo que se atrasaran un poco, y por eso en la competencia... incluso Haruka-senpai...

– ¡Sabes que no es así! –exclamó Nagisa, más animado –. Sin ti ni habríamos competido, Rei-chan, también te debemos mucho. Además, apenas es el inicio, si lo cuatro estamos juntos, estoy seguro que llegaremos lejísimos. 

Rei también lo creía así, por eso se había quedado con ellos, y por lo mismo se había esforzado tanto, no iba a dejar tirado todo a la mitad.

– ¿Y Makoto y Haruka–-senpai? –inquirió.

–Esos dos son unos cabezas dura cuando se los proponen, pero estoy seguro de que podremos convencerlos. ¡Mañana después de clases haremos que regresen al agua! Si Haru-chan acepta, Mako-chan será pan comido. Y si Mako-chan acepta, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que convenza a Haru-chan. ¡Está todo resuelto! 

–Suena complicado –rió Rei. 

No dijeron nada por un momento. El reflejo de la luna ondeaba entrecortada entre las ondas que creaban los cuerpos de Nagisa y Rei mientras flotaban en el limitado azul de la piscina. ¡Se estaba tan bien así! En esa situación, podían comprender a Haru, sentir el beso del agua por todo su cuerpo era relajante. 

–Ahora el agua te quiere mucho más, ¿no es así, Rei-chan?

– ¡Ya deja las ridículas teorías de Haruka-senpai, por favor! 

– ¿No lo sientes? –inquirió Nagisa –. El agua te besa por todas partes –rió encantado con su ocurrencia.

– ¡Na... Nagisa! 

Rei no pudo seguir flotando de espaldas y se hundió, esta vez Nagisa si estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para socorrerlo y, apresurándose, cogió a Rei de la mano y lo jaló con toda su fuerza, hasta que sus cabezas quedaron encima del agua. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

– ¡Ves, es lo que pasa cuando no aceptas todo el amor que el agua te da! –rio Nagisa –. Estuvo desperdiciando sus besos en ti.

– ¡Qué basta con eso! –exclamó Rei –. ¡El agua no da besos! El agua es una sustancia cuya molécula está formada por dos átomos de hidrógeno y uno de oxígeno6 y...

¿Qué era eso? No, definitivamente no era el agua. Rei, sin saber cómo o por qué, cerró los ojos. Su pecho y el de Nagisa se rozaban, y por debajo del agua, los brazos de Nagisa habían rodeado su cintura. ¿Qué era esa sensación en sus labios? ¿Qué sucedía? Intentó abrir los ojos, pero algo se lo impedía. Los brazos de Nagisa ahora lo rodeaban con más fuerza, más arriba, ahora en su cuello, y la sensación en sus labios había aumentado. Rei intentó abrir la boca, como preparándose para una de sus intensos monólogos, pero ni una sola palabra salió, ni saldría, no con los labios de Nagisa sobre los suyos. Sentía que flotaba, pero no era la misma sensación de flotar en el agua, era algo más, diferente, indefinible. Nagisa se separó, relamió sus labios y agachando la mirada, preguntó:

–Pero los humanos si dan besos, ¿no, Rei–chan?

–Por... por supuesto –balbuceó Rei, haciendo como que acomodaba sus lentes –. Es una muestra de afecto que...

– ¡Mou! –bufó Nagisa, y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Rei. 

Esta vez Rei lo abrazó con fuerza. Seguía sin saber qué sucedía, pero se estaba tan bien así, en el agua, viendo lo hermoso que era Nagisa mojado bajo la luz de la luna...

–Nagisa –susurró, interponiendo algo de distancia.

– ¿Sí?

–Eh... es...este, es... esto... –Tartamudeaba como loco, pero no podía evitarlo –. Ya es... tarde.

– ¡Mañana todos podremos quedarnos hasta tarde! –sonrió Nagisa.

Se dirigieron entonces al borde de la piscina para salir, pero Nagisa, insistente como era, tomó a Rei del hombro y le plantó un último beso, uno más corto pero más sincero. 

–Y mañana también hablaremos de esto –balbuceó Rei, haciendo como si acomodara sus lentes.

– ¡Hai, hai7! 

**~Extra~**

  
  


— ¿Sabes, Haruchan? —habló Nagisa —. La otra vez hablaba con Rei-chan, sobre el agua...

—De cómo ahora lo quiere más —interrumpió Haru.

— ¡Qué les digo que ya dejen eso! —exclamó Rei, cansado.

—No, hablábamos de cómo, cuando te metes al agua, ésta parece llenarte de besos.

Haru que estaba metido en la piscina, agachó la vista, y se perdió en el azul cristalino del agua que lo rodeaba, de pronto, su rostro comenzó a encenderse, hasta quedar completamente enrojecido.

— ¡Ya basta de darle ideas raras a Haru! —intervino Makoto.

—Si no es nada —dijo Haru, sin poder despegar la vista del agua —. Besos, ¿eh?

  
  


 

Notas: 

1\. ¡Esfuerzate!/Ánimo. 

2\. Disculpa.

3\. ¡Ya!

4\. ¡Lo siento!

5\. Hermoso.

6\. Sí, lo saqué de Wikipedia.

7\. ¡Si, sí! 

  
  



	2. II

# II

  


  


  


Haru no se sentía como Haru. Makoto no sabía explicarlo bien, pero así era y le molestaba no poder hacer nada para remediar el asunto o por lo menos hacer que Haru se abriera un poco y compartiera parte de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

A primera vista, haru parecía el de siempre, sí, pero ahora, cuando veía el agua, incluso cuando se metía en la bañera, algo se sentía fuera de lugar.

«¿Qué me molesta en realidad?», se cuestionó por décima vez mientras juntaba sus manos para crear un cañón de agua, agua que salió disparada y empapó al bonito delfín que parecía ser su compañero de baño. «¿Qué fue?»” La voz de Rin retumbaba en su memoria como truenos en medio de un campo totalmente desolado. Y Haru en realidad se sentía en ese campo, lejos de todo, y cada palabra de Rin era una descarga que lo abatía por completo. «¿Sus palabras o la derrota?» A esas alturas ya tenía que haberse percatado, en el fondo lo sabía, él mismo se respondía cada vez que se planteaba la pregunta, pero rehuía de la respuesta como los gatos del agua. Sí, en eso se había convertido Haru. El agua había perdido su misticismo, dejar que envolviera su cuerpo ya no le resultaba tan tentador, tan necesario, y las ganas de a poco fueron desapareciendo.

¿Cómo estarían los chicos? Makoto lo visitaba como de costumbre, le metía prisa cuando se hacía tarde para ir al colegio y algunas veces hasta alcanzaban a desayunar juntos. Al menos el gusto por la caballa y la piña aún no había desaparecido. «Tremendo consuelo», suspiró Makoto, demasiado preocupado por lastimar más A Haru como para en serio comenzar a hacer algo al respecto. Pero no podía seguir así.

Cuando Makoto llegó a la casa de Haru y éste no atendió su llamado, pensó que estaría en el baño, como siempre. No fue así. Makoto se sintió muy desconcertado y algo temeroso, pero lo siguió buscando. Quizá esa era una de las raras ocasiones en las que Haru estaba listo a tiempo. Tal vez también era una de esas ya no muy raras ocasiones en las que Haru hacía las cosas sin decirle nada a los demás. De habérsele antojado, se pudo haber marchado sin él. Como estaban las cosas, no le resultaba del todo extraño.

Por suerte no fue así. Makoto encontró a Haru en su habitación, parado justo enfrente de su cama, con expresión meditabunda. Sobre la cama precisamente, descansaban todos los bañadores de Haru, esos que a Haru le resultaban tan distintos mientras los demás apenas y podían notar una que otra diferencia en las líneas que surcaban la tela.

Makoto no supo qué pensar. ¿Haru volvería a nadar, así, por cuenta propia? ¿Había superado lo que fuese que estuviera agobiándolo? Porque al igual que Haru, Makoto temía el definir la razón por la que Haru se había deprimido tanto, aunque en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta. Los dos en serio eran un tremendo lío. De seguir así, uno se encargaría de estropear el carácter del otro y viceversa. Se hundirían de tal manera que llegarían a un punto en que ya nadie podría rescatarlos, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

— ¿Piensas volver al agua, Haru? —preguntó Makoto desde la entrada. Haru siguió sin moverse otro buen rato, al final Makoto agregó —: ¿Qué sucede?

La voz de Makoto despertó a Haru. ¿Qué había pasado? Sin notarlo, había caído en la costumbre. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando dejó el baño, mucho menos cuando se secó y cubrió para de su cuerpo con una toalla, o cómo llegó a su habitación, y quién había ordenado sus bañadores sobre la cama.

— ¿Haru? —inquirió Makoto más preocupado ahora. Dio un paso adelante y estiró su mano para colocarla sobre el hombro de Haru, pero al más leve contacto, Haru huyó de él, como un minino asustado. La mirada de Haru se notaba perdida, y al verlo, Makoto sintió perderse también.

—Haru, ¿qué sucede? —continuó Makoto.

—Mmm —balbuceó —. No es nada. Espera que me vista y nos vamos.

Makoto sintió curiosidad y mientras abandonaba la habitación, no pudo evitar preguntarse si, como antes de la competencia, Haru usaría bañador bajo el uniforme.

De camino al instituto no se dijeron nada. Caminaban uno al lado del otro a una distancia bastante prudente, pero de tanto en tanto se perdían en su andar y sus hombros terminaban rozándose, lo cual hacía que por lo menos Makoto se alejara un poco más. Por lo menos las cosas en el colegio seguían igual, algo de consuelo sentía por esto.

Los días que vinieron después de la competencia fueron inesperadamente serenos. Como nadie en el instituto esperaba algo o, más bien, como casi nadie en el instituto se había interesado en el club, las noticias del pésimo rendimiento del mismo ni siquiera alcanzaron a esparcirse. Ni siquiera Ama-sensei recibió un regaño o un halago de cortesía al respecto. A ese paso, el equipo de Natación de Iwatobi desaparecería una vez más.

A Makoto sólo le preocupaba Haru, por estúpido que pareciera. Nagisa, por otra parte, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, no después de haber atravesado tanto. El ánimo del tonto de Haru y de su perrito guardián Makoto no le iban a arruinar el plan. ¡Los cuatro tenían que nadar juntos otra vez!

Por otro lado, Rei, quiera era tan respetuoso cuando se trataba de los asuntos de sus senpais, especialmente de Haruka, no alcanzaba a seguirle el ritmo a Nagisa, y después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, mucho menos. Y Nagisa estaba tan empecinado en poner en práctica su plan que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para aclarar las cosas. ¡El tiempo volaba! ¿O nadaba muy rápido?

— ¡Ne, ne! ¿Gou?

— ¡Qué no es Gou es Kou!

— ¿Nos ayudas? —preguntó Nagisa.

— ¿Ayudarlos? ¿En qué?

— ¡En reunir al equipo, por supuesto! —gritó Nagisa al tiempo que agitaba ambas manos, una de sus alocadas manías de siempre. Sus ojos brillaban con tanta determinación, tanto que no parecía normal. No era buena idea llevarle la contraria a Nagisa, pensó Kou.

— ¡Ay, vamos! —exclamó —. Ya tuve suficiente con mi hermano y ahora Haru-senpai anda en las mismas. ¡Los hombres, por dios!

— ¡Pero, Gou! —insistió Nagisa —. Piensa en todos los chicos en bañador que te perderás. Todos esos bíceps y tríceps y...

Nagisa siguió enumerando las bondades de un cuerpo bien moldeado por la natación, y en su cabeza, Kou comenzó a visualizarlas toditas. Recordó la emoción de la competencia, todos los chicos reunidos con sus bañadores y sus cuerpos perfectos; sus piernas, brazos y dorsos deslizándose en el agua. Sin equipo de natación al que dirigir, y con su hermano tan huraño como siempre, no era muy probable que visitara muchos eventos de ese tipo. ¡Se perdería tanto! ¡Ver todo desde tan cerca era un privilegio que perdería para siempre si el equipo se deshacía!

— ¿verdad que sí aceptas? —continuó Nagisa —. ¡Verdad que sí!

—Ma...1 —dudó. Si dejaba que Nagisa la convenciera podía darlo todo por perdido, pero si actuaba por cuenta propia... —. Bueno —aceptó.

— ¡Yey!

—Pero igual no garantizo nada, Haru es un cabeza dura y además Makoto anda raro y...

—Está bien, Kou —Pronunció el nombre de la chica con la clara intención de despertar algo en ella —. ¡Juntos podremos revivir al equipo! ¿Verdad que sí, Rei-chan?

Rei asintió a lo lejos, sintiéndose verdaderamente fuera de lugar. En serio que no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo a Nagisa.

  


A la hora del almuerzo, y sin que Haru y Makoto lo esperasen, recibieron visitas. Nagisa, Rei y Kou llegaron juntos y se sentaron con ellos a comer como si nada.

— ¿Qué pasó, Haru-chan? —preguntó Nagisa casi al borde de la consternación —. ¿Por qué comes pan? ¿En dónde está tu obento2?

Makoto se agitó un poco, incómodo, y vio el empaque del pan a medio terminar que tenía en sus manos.

—No fue nada —contestó Haru, dándole una mordida a su merienda.

—Haruka-senpai —intervino Rei —, no debe descuidar su dieta de esa manera. Comer sólo pan no es bueno para el cuerpo, y la natación es un deporte que consume mucha energía, una dieta equilibrada...

— ¡Ya, ya! —interrumpió Nagisa. Kou y Makoto escuchaban sin participar —. Haru-chan, ¡tadam! —exclamó al tiempo que colocaba su caja de bento frente a Haru —. ¡Es caballa!

A Haru se le hizo agua la boca, o más bien, se le derritió por completo. El pan que masticaba le resultó tan arenoso de pronto, si pudiera comer algo de eso...

—Estoy dispuesto a compartirlo contigo, Haru-chan, pero con una condición.

Makoto de pronto se puso más alerta. Vio a Nagisa y luego a Kou, que seguía en silencio, sintiéndose no muy convencida del plan de Nagisa, aunque Makoto ignoraba esto, por supuesto. Lo que nadie sabía era que Nagisa había cambiado el plan sobre la marcha, aprovechando la situación en qué había encontrado a Haru.

—Mmm —suspiró Haru.

—Vamos, Haru-chan, anímate un poco, es sencillo —prosiguió —. Lo único que tienes que hacer es prometerme que te meterás en el agua, aunque sea sólo un minuto.

Nagisa esperó la respuesta de Haru con entusiasmo, plenamente convencido de que su plan funcionaría, un plan improvisado, claro, porque ni él pudo prever que Haru no llevaría almuerzo ese día.

—Hecho —respondió Haru ante el asombro silencioso de Makoto. ¿Nagisa lo había conseguido tan fácilmente? Makoto vio a Nagisa largo rato, con incredulidad, luego vio a Haru, mientras éste devoraba el bento que había recibido de Nagisa.

— ¿A la salida está bien, Haru-chan?

—Ahora.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ahora!

Todos esperaron a que Haru se pusiera de pie para dirigirse a la piscina del colegio mientras dejaba su uniforme tirado en el camino, en su lugar, tomó la botella de agua aún sin empezar, desenroscó la tapa y, sin más, introdujo el dedo índice, consiguiendo que al menos la punta de su dedo quedara sumergida.

— ¡Mou, Har-chan, no se vale! ¡Eso es trampa! —renegó Nagisa.

—Tuviste que ser más específico. —Fue lo único que dijo Haru y luego de estimar que un minuto efectivamente había transcurrido, tapó la botella, se levantó y se retiró.

—Haru —susurró Makoto. Nagisa se enfadó con él.

— ¡Es todo tu culpa, Mako-chan! —soltó sin medir sus palabras —. Siempre andas cargando a Haru-chan como si él fuera un bebé, haces todo por él y aceptas todo lo que hace aunque sepas que está mal. ¡Eres un tonto! Lo estás malcriando.

—Nagisa... —intervinieron Kou y Rei a la vez.

—II yo3 —dijo Makoto. Y se retiró sin decir nada más.

— ¡Hey, Nagisa! —explotó Kou —. Dijiste que ibas a arreglar las cosas no a estropearlas más.

Y ella también los dejó.

Rei quedó viendo a Nagisa, preocupado. Si se había pasado con lo que le dijo a Makoto, pero en parte comprendía su frustración. Nagisa era el menor de todos, y aún cuando no conocía el pasado que había compartido con Haru y Makoto, la cercanía de los tres le daba una idea de la importancia del mismo. A veces creía también que Nagisa resentía la proximidad de Makoto y Haru, era como si a pesar de ser tan unidos, al final del día, él podía ser dejado de lado. ¿Pensaría así Nagisa en realidad?

—Nagisa —murmuró sin estar muy seguro de lo que quería decir.

—Está bien, Rei-chan. No me rendiré.

Pero las palabras de Nagisa no sonaron con el ánimo característico que el chico siempre revestía su voz.

—Además —prosiguió —. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad que sí, Rei-chan?

Nagisa tomó ambas manos de Rei, las apretó con las suyas con mucha fuerza, como tratando de arrancarle algo al otro. Rei, recordando todo de pronto, devolvió el gesto, a pesar de que el nerviosismo le había dado ganas de acomodarse los lentes.

—Na...Nagisa

Era hora. Rei lo sabía, tenía que hablar con Nagisa, necesitaba tantas explicaciones. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, Nagisa lo interrumpió.

— ¿Puedo besarte, Rei-chan? —preguntó de tal manera que su voz apenas se escuchó.

Rei enrojeció.

—No, bueno... sí, pero... Pero Nagisa, primero, primero... ¿Qué es esto? Aquella vez, ahora... ¡No lo entiendo!

—No hay nada que entender Rei-chan, porque estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad?

—Ha-hai —balbuceó. La situación lo superaba en todos los sentidos. No comprendía a Nagisa pero de pronto sintió que esto ya no era muy necesario.

— ¿Entonces...?

— ¡Hai!

  


Notas:  


1\. Ya...

2. Almuerzo (sí, esa cajita de comida que tan bonita preparan los japoneses XD)

3\. Está bien. 


	3. III

# III

  
  


  
  


  
  


Makoto corrió detrás de Haru, preocupado. Nagisa tenía toda la razón. No es que Haru fuera un niño que necesitara que hicieran todo por él, pero sabía que si lo hubiera animado desde el principio, tal vez a esas alturas del juego su actitud hubiera cambiado aunque fuera sólo un poco. En realidad sí lo había estado protegiendo en exceso, alejándolo de las cosas que podrían llegar a hacerle daño sin pensar ni un minuto en las consecuencias, disfrazando sus intenciones con un “Haru necesita tiempo y espacio” De seguir así estropearía a Haru, porque Haru era lo suficientemente tonto como para dejarse llevar cuando estaba deprimido. Se abstraía de tal manera —más de lo normal—, y el mundo entero desaparecía para él. 

Los escalones se dibujaban bajo sus pies cada vez más interminables, más inmensos. ¿Por qué todavía no alcanzaba a Haru? Makoto caminaba deprisa, casi corría, pero la silueta de Haru no aparecía enfrente de él. De la nada pensó en Rin, y aunque no lo odió, sintió mucho rencor. Él había iniciado todo esto, estaba seguro. Todo iba más que una simple derrota, Haru no era tan estúpido como para deprimirse por algo tan banal, a Haru lo único que le importaba era sentir el agua en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Rin había cambiado eso. Siempre lo supo, pero le dio tanto miedo pensar en esa única variable. Desde que se dio cuenta de que Haru había dejado de competir debido a Rin, y que ahora volvía a hacerlo y también por Rin...

¡Basta!

— ¡Haru! —gritó. Sin notarlo, ya se encontraba en el segundo piso —. ¡Haru! 

Nadie respondió, por lo que corrió rápidamente hasta su salón de clases. Ahí tampoco estaba Haru. Sus compañeros de clases lo miraron, extrañados, mientras le explicaban que efectivamente habían visto a Haruka, pero que sólo había sido un momento, cuando entró a sacar su mochila. Makoto ni se preocupó por sus cosas, corrió ahora hasta el portón principal.

— ¡Haru! —gritó una vez más. 

El portón estaba cerrado, no había manera de que Haru dejara el colegio por ahí. ¿Dónde podía estar? No lo había saltado, ¿verdad? No, alguien tuvo que haberlo visto, y de ser así, entonces existía la posibilidad de que estuviera en el salón de profesores. Pero una vez llegó al lugar descubrió que su deducción había estado errada. Pensó en preguntarle a Ama-sensei si había visto a su amigo, pero no lo hizo y siguió buscándolo.

Sin saber cómo, sus piernas lo dirigieron al único lugar que se le ocurría. Tal vez la intención de Nagisa había tocado a Haru más de lo que él había esperado. Así corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la piscina.

Haru estaba ahí, por supuesto, acuclillado en la orilla, parecía tener la mano sumergida, pero segundos después, cuando Makoto se acercó, notó que éste no era el caso. Su mano seguía seca apenas unos centímetros sobre el agua, extendida como si no supiera en realidad qué estaba buscando o qué era lo que trataba de obtener.

— ¿Haru? —Se aproximó con cautela.

— ¿Nagisa sigue molesto?

—No lo sé —respondió —. Haru...

Y Makoto estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero lo olvidó al notar que Haru por fin se armó con el valor suficiente como para proceder. Lentamente la mano de Haru fue introduciéndose en el agua. Makoto Se acuclilló entonces al lado de Haru, pero éste no llegó a notarlo en ese momento. Tenía cerrado los ojos, como concentrándose en la caricia que el agua le proporcionaba a su mano.

«Tú puedes, Haru —lo alentó en silencio —. Yo sé que tú puedes.»

Se quedó tan ido en el rostro de Haru y la determinación que mostraba, que Makoto no notaba como el cuerpo de su amigo se iba inclinando cada vez más y más. Cuando lo hizo, apenas fue capaz de impedir que éste no cayera en la piscina, tomó a Haru del hombro y lo tiró hacia atrás.

Haru sintió la mano de Makoto en su hombro y despertó. Cuando volteó a ver a su amigo éste mostraba la expresión serena de siempre. Haru sonrió. Había arrastrado a Makoto consigo, los dos habían sido unos idiotas. 

—Rin me dijo algo al final —comenzó a hablar —. Me dijo que ya no nadaría conmigo nunca más.

— ¿Fue eso lo que te afectó tanto? —preguntó Makoto aun conociendo la respuesta. 

La vista de Haru se perdió en el azul cristalino de la piscina y, luego, en el azul profundo del cielo. 

— ¿Por qué me afectó tanto, Makoto? ¿Por qué?

Algo dentro de Makoto se retorció dolorosamente. Él sabía la respuesta, pero a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, esta vez no le daría a Haru lo que pedía. Y mintió.

—No lo sé. 

—Cuando me dijiste que querías nadar conmigo —continuó, esbozando una leve sonrisa —, me sentí muy feliz. Pero las palabras de Rin borraron todo eso y no sé por qué lo permití. 

Claro, porque su «Quiero nadar contigo» no valía mucho frente al «Nadarás para mí» de Rin, o el «Ya no nadaré contigo». Todo cuanto provenía de Rin siempre tendría más valor para Haru aunque ni él mismo se percatara de ello. 

—Tienes que demostrarle a Rin que se ha equivocado —alcanzó a decir —. Sé que volverán a nadar juntos, pero eso no sucederá si dejas de nadar, Haru. Pero en todo caso, tienes que nadar para ti mismo, Haru. Piensa más en ti, por favor.

—Sólo tenía miedo de que el agua ya no sintiera igual. 

—Mmm —negó —. El agua te quiere, Haru, y te ha estado esperando. 

Le habría gustado agregar que él también lo quería, que Nagisa y Rei también lo querían, pero no venía al caso. Makoto vio cómo el semblante de Haru cambiaba de a poco. Tal vez la mejoría no vendría de un solo, pero ya había dado el primer paso. Ahora sólo quedaba él, tenía que decidir si avanzar o luchar. Pero al pensar que probablemente el comportamiento del propio Rin obedecía a razones similares a las que guiaban a Haru, perdía cualquier señal de esperanza. Ni ellos mismos lo sabían, pero Makoto podía ver lo unido que ambos estaban, y cómo esa unión —tan diferente— superaba por mucho la amistad que él tenía con Haru.

— ¿Qué sucede, Makoto? —inquirió Haru, preocupado. Sin darse cuenta, su mano acunaba el rostro de su amigo. Era como si Makoto estuviese a punto de llorar.

—Nada —negó. La mano de Haru estaba húmeda todavía, y fresca, y se sentía bien contra su piel —. Es solo que estoy muy feliz por ti, Haru —sonrió.

Pero a Haru esa sonrisa le supo amarga. No era la tímida pero sincera sonrisa que siempre le regalaba. Porque a pesar de todo, Haru había notado que las sonrisas de Makoto, cuando iban dirigidas a él, eran diferentes. 

—Makoto...

— ¡Lo sabía! —interrumpió Nagisa a lo lejos —. ¡Te lo dije, Rei-chan! ¡Te dije que estarían aquí!

Rei asintió, su rostro aún conservaba un ligero deje de rubor. Sus labios estaban ligeramente irritados, Nagisa lo había besado con fuerza y no lo había querido soltar ni incluso después de que sonara el timbre anunciando el cambio de hora. 

—Makoto... Haruka-senpai —murmuró Rei sintiéndose algo cohibido.

— ¡Ya todo está bien! —sonrió Makoto, poniéndose de pie. Haru lo imitó. 

— ¡Haru-chan, Haru-chan! —exclamó Nagisa al tiempo que se acercaba a Haru —. ¿Mi plan funcionó? ¿Verdad que sí? 

—Claro que no.

— ¡Mou! Haru-chan, eres cruel. 

— ¡Por qué son todos tan bulliciosos! —intervino Kou, el silbato colgado alrededor de su cuello y la libreta de apuntes y el cronómetro en sus manos, como si hubiese pronosticado ese resultado —. ¡Los dejo un instante y arman semejante alboroto! Vamos, qué esperan. Ya han perdido demasiado tiempo. ¡Al agua! 

—Pero, Kou... —masculló Makoto. 

— ¡Al agua! —gritó Nagisa a medio camino de quitarse los pantalones.

— ¡Nagisa! —gritaron todos.

Kou se apresuró a cubrir su rostro con sus manos, mientras Makoto y Rei se abalanzaban sobre Nagisa. El primero porque estaba acostumbrado a que otro se desvistiera con solo ver agua y sabía cómo manejar la situación; el segundo, porque extrañamente no quería que Nagisa se desnudase frente a los demás. Fue grande la sorpresa cuando notaron que Nagisa llevaba bañador bajo la ropa.

— ¡Lo aprendí del mejor! —rió mientras posaba triunfador —. ¡Ahora tú, Haru-chan!

Haru ya estaba sin camisa, se desabrochó el pantalón y hasta que lo tuvo hasta las rodillas recordó que no llevaba su bañador.

— ¡Haru! —lo reprendió Makoto, acercándose para instarlo a que volviera a vestirse. 

—Bueno, si Nagisa me copió, no veo porque yo no pueda copiarlo a él —dijo, aludiendo a la ocasión en que Nagisa se había metido desnudo al agua.

— ¡Haru! —volvieron a gritar todos a la vez. Pero Makoto ya había controlado la situación y Haru ya casi estaba presentable otra vez.

Se quedaron jugueteando un poco más, discutiendo las cosas que habían salido mal, el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento que tenían que idear, la necesidad de un entrenador de verdad, y las ganas para hacerlo mejor el próximo torneo. Lo tenían todo y podían hacerlo siempre y cuando permanecieran unidos.

De regreso a casa, Haru seguía pensando en Rin, a pesar de todo, seguía sin comprenderse a sí mismo. ¿Qué camino debía seguir? Al recordar el alboroto de esa tarde en la piscina del colegio, se sintió muy a gusto, como si no hubiera pasado nada en realidad. Las imágenes del campamento de entrenamiento se presentaron dentro de su cabeza. El quiero nadar contigo de Makoto tomó más forma que nunca. Su pecho se encogió. Se detuvo. Makoto se le adelantó. Las luces de los faros eléctricos que bordeaban el camino iluminaron a su amigo, como una revelación. Siempre había tenido muy presente a Makoto, pero de alguna manera, todo comenzó a sentirse diferente.

— ¿Pasa algo, Haru?

—Nada —respondió.

Makoto sonrió y luego retomó su camino. Haru notó la amplia espalda de su amigo, la gentil seguridad de sus pasos, la fortaleza de sus brazos. Era extraño como alguien con un cuerpo tan grande, en lugar de resultar intimidante fuera todo lo contrario. Ese es Makoto, pensó Haru. 

Al notar que Haru seguía sin avanzar, se detuvo una vez más, pero no dijo nada. 

— ¿Sabes, Makoto? —continuó Haru —. Yo también quiero nadar contigo.


	4. IV

# IV

  
  


  
  


  
  


Con el equipo nuevamente reunido, el entrenamiento comenzó. Las horas en el agua se fueron acrecentando. El sol, el cloro y el trabajo constante eran claramente visibles en la piel de los chicos. Kou estaba satisfecha, todos lo estaban, haberse encontrado una vez más les había proporcionado el ánimo que habían perdido en días anteriores.

Makoto y Haru seguían con su dinámica de siempre, esa amistad tan ambigua cruce entre amigos, hermanos, mamá gallina-pollito y algo más (quién sabe qué mas). A Makoto a veces le resultaba difícil controlar su instinto sobre-protector. Sabía que con Haru no era muy diferente, pero su forma de demostrar sus preocupaciones sí eran bastante distintas.

Nagisa, por otra parte, seguía por el mundo como si éste fuera un enorme patio de recreo, Rei era su compañero de juego pero, sinceramente, Rei no sabía en realidad cuál era su papel. Cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación seria con Nagisa, éste siempre encontraba la manera de zafarse; lo abrazaba y lo besaba y le decía lo feliz que le hacía saber que él estaría ahí para él. Rei no lo comprendía al inicio, pero con un poco de dedicación —cosa que no le faltaba— fue notando algo peculiar. 

Nagisa, a pesar de sus ávidos intentos por reunir al grupo, se iba separando de ellos, no de una manera tan explícita, claro, Nagisa seguía ahí, y parecía que más que nunca, pero ahora sus intervenciones no eran tan directas. Era algo que apenas y se llegaba a notar, y Rei lo había notado únicamente porque se la pasaba viendo a Nagisa... demasiado seguido. Nagisa, burlón, infantil e insistente, de pronto ya no le parecía ser un chico tan sencillo. Quizá lo inventaba todo, trataba de encontrar razones, causas, efectos, cualquier cosa que se pudiera suscitar entre ellos para usarlo como excusa, ¿para terminar o para continuar? No estaba muy seguro. Lo único seguro era que sí él y Nagisa se quedaban tiempo de más con el pretexto de “entrenar” en realidad lo que hacían era otra cosa. Nagisa convencía hasta al terco de Haru para que los dejara entrenar solos, y aún así no parecía que nadie hubiera comenzado a sospechar de esto.

Nagisa jamás se propasó, en el sentido que, aparte de besos y un roce no muy intencional, no había pasado nada más. A veces daba la impresión de querer decir algo, pero era como si supiera que de hablar, le estaría dando una excusa para que el mismo Rei expusiera sus pensamientos, y por alguna razón Nagisa parecía temer este resultado.

Rei no podía seguir así. Y aunque el tiempo que compartían iba en aumento, era incapaz de abordar el tema.

— ¡Tenemos que hablar! —soltó sin más una tarde antes de la reunión del club.

Nagisa hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado. El corazón martillando fieramente dentro de su pecho, su piel erizándose y su respiración agitándose. Siguió correteando por el enorme pasillo, balbuceando tonterías de las clases, de los chicos, del día en general. 

— ¡Nagisa! —gritó Rei, insistente. Cuando Nagisa al fin se detuvo y lo vio, hizo como si se acomodara los lentes. Suspiró.

—Le enviaré un mensaje de texto a Mako-chan para decirle que llegaremos un poco tarde —sonrió Nagisa ya sin el ánimo de siempre.

Rei se sintió un poco mal por hacer que Nagisa mostrara tal expresión, pero no podía seguir así.

—Hai... —murmuró.

No tuvieron ánimos de abandonar el instituto, aunque existía la posibilidad de que después de la charla tampoco sintieran ánimos de entrenar con los chicos, lo mejor era estar cerca por cualquier cosa.

—No pareces del tipo que se salta los entrenamientos, Rei-chan.

—Y tú no pareces del tipo que esconde muchas cosas —soltó Rei sin mala intención.

— ¿De qué hablas, Rei-chan? —inquirió Nagisa con esa curiosidad que tan bien se dibujaba en su rostro y se traducía en sus gestos, pero que hacía mucho había dejado de constituir un todo indescifrable para Rei.

Rei se acomodó los lentes, un gesto tan suyo, y comenzó a caminar. Nagisa lo siguió. Lo siguió y quizá fue la primera vez en su vida que Rei tomaba la iniciativa y Nagisa se le unía. Su compañero de equipo, amigo y quién sabe qué más eran (era lo que trataba de descifrar) estaba acostumbrado a llevarse de frente todo lo que se le atravesara en el camino fuera que ese algo lo quisiese y esperase o no. Comprendía, sin embargo, que Nagisa era un parte importante del equipo y quizá debido a esto el resto de los chicos se habían acostumbrado tan rápido a su presencia. Incluso el mismo Rei se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Nagisa, a pesar de que no compartían un pasado en común.

— ¿Hasta dónde más, Rei-chan? —inquirió Nagisa.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Rei, sorprendido, no pensó que sus pensamientos, literalmente, lo conducirían tan lejos. Se acomodó los lentes una vez más. Miró en todas direcciones. Seguían cerca del instituto, pero no podía decirse que hubiera cerca un lugar adecuado para hablar. Suspiró. Vio una máquina expendedora a tan solo un par de metros, había una banca larga y desocupada casi a la par. Caminaron hasta ese lugar.

Nagisa escogió leche con sabor a fresa y Rei un té. Se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, la distancia entre ambos, sentados en la amplia banca, aunque no era considerable, se sentía abismal. 

— ¿Hice algo malo, Rei-chan? —preguntó Nagisa con esa coquetería tan suya, ese método que había ideado y que siempre le funcionaba. Rei sintió su cara arder. Le gustaba Nagisa, hasta ahí podía aceptar sin problema, y a pesar de que era normal en él llegar hasta la misma raíz de las circunstancias, todo lo referente a eso que él y Nagisa tenían se había quedado como congelado en el tiempo.

—Bueno... —balbuceó. ¿Y ahora qué? Tenía a Nagisa sólo para él, lejos de cualquier distracción, y no sabía qué hacer —. Bueno... Nagisa-kun.

Ah, el “kun” Nagisa sonrió. 

— ¿Sí? —continuó Nagisa con su coquetería, inclinándose un poco más, dejando sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, tentadores. Rei-chan lo notaría así y le daría ganas de besarlo, Nagisa lo sabía, quería que Rei lo besara, que lo besara y dejara de hacer preguntas, que dejara de interiorizar tanto en el asunto, que sólo sintiera y ya. Era más fácil así, sólo sentir y dejarse llevar. ¿Y si Rei decía que le gustaba? ¿Qué sentía él por Rei-chan? “Claro que me gusta”, pensó Nagisa pero, ¿formalizar?

La noche en la piscina, esa ocasión en la que por primera vez sus labios y los de Rei se juntaron, Nagisa sintió todo completamente diferente a lo que habría esperado. Lo había hecho medio por impulso medio planeado. Algo había pasado entre Haru y Makoto, los había observado y admirado desde pequeño, claro que notaría algún cambio entre ellos. ¿Y eso dónde lo dejaba a él? “Estás siendo egoísta, Nagisa” se dijo a sí mismo, pero no sirvió de mucho, no lo detuvo. 

— ¿Terminarás conmigo, Rei-chan? —Esta vez no lo dijo de forma coqueta, ni segura, no sabía ni siquiera que estaba diciendo. Tenía miedo.

—Para hacerlo primero tendríamos que tener algo —soltó sin más, y aunque su intención no había sido sonar severo, decidió no retractarse. 

Nagisa hizo un mojín y se cruzó de brazos. La cosa iba demasiado en serio para su gusto.

—He notado —continuó Rei —, que te estás distanciando. 

“Y me notas a mí y no a Haru y a Makoto”, pensó Nagisa. Lo hizo feliz en parte, pero le habría agradado también tenerse que saltar la explicación. ¡Rei podía llegar a ser tan denso!

—Estás imaginando cosas —contestó sin más, restándole importancia.

— ¡No es así! —exclamó Rei, casi abalanzándose sobre Nagisa.

Nagisa ya había terminado de beber su leche, pero siguió sorbiendo y sorbiendo por la pajilla provocando ese molesto sonido que a Rei no le parecía hermoso en absoluto. Nagisa no se veía muy hermoso en ese momento, y lo más curioso de todo era que no le importaba. 

  
  


Al recibir la noticia, aunque se extrañaron, no lo interiorizaron más. No era común en Rei faltar, así que todos dedujeron que era una cosa de Nagisa, porque de Nagisa se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Esto no les entorpeció la práctica, y a tono con las indicaciones de Kou y la mirada atenta de Ama-sensei (que de vez en cuando los visitaba), la práctica se realizó con la normalidad de siempre. Haru fue el primero en sumergirse a pesar de que todavía le faltaban un par de minutos de calentamiento. Esta vez Makoto no lo regañó, no se le tiró encima ni lo detuvo para decirle que era demasiado riesgoso nadar sin calentar debidamente primero. Makoto estaba aprendiendo a establecer límites saludables entre lo que fuera que él y Haru se tenían, porque Haru era un despistado, porque temía que, de darse algo, tendría más que ver por su influencia que porque Haru así lo quisiera.

“Makoto, estás pensando demasiado” 

Vio a Haru en la piscina, flotando, había nadado los primeros 50 libres —de qué otra manera— y ahora parecía atento en el azul que tenía más arriba y que nunca podría tocar. A veces creía que Haru también veía el cielo como un enorme océano en el que se moría por nadar. Makoto terminó de hacer sus estiramientos y se metió al agua con cuidado, para no salpicar a Haru. Se sumergió para comenzar sus ejercicios de respiración. Estuvo unos minutos así pero luego se acercó a la zona de inicio y se colocó para así comenzar a practicar. Tomó todo el impulso que le fue posible y al escuchar el silbato de Kou salió disparado hacía atrás. Su cuerpo se deslizaba brusca y agraciadamente al mismo tiempo. Sus brazadas fuertes y seguras lo deslizaban sobre el agua mientras pataleaba tratando de respetar el ritmo adecuado, un ritmo que le garantizaría una mayor velocidad. “Haru, deberías probar esto, es como nadar en el mar y en el cielo al mismo tiempo”. Llegó al otro extremo de la piscina e hizo el retorno. Se sentía bien, se sentía en paz, cuando nadaba en serio no pensaba en nada. 

Cuando llegó al otro extremo apenas fue capaz de escuchar los halagos de las chicas, se quitó todo y se sumergió, mojando por completo su cabello. Ya una vez más en la superficie, notó que Haru estaba a su lado.

—Bien hecho, Makoto —dijo Haru al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Makoto.

Makoto ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar el tiempo que Kou tan animadamente anunciaba. Había superado un récord personal, probablemente, y ahí estaba él, perdido en el rostro de Haru y en el inmenso océano que representaban sus ojos. 

Quería besarlo. No era la primera vez que pensaba así. De niño, en esa infancia que tan abiertamente había compartido con Haru, muy a menudo se perdía pensando en cómo Haru y él estarían juntos siempre, y veía sus labios, esperando que Haru dijera lo mismo, porque siempre fue lo único que jamás pudo leer en él. Pero ahora reconocía el sentimiento que de niño no supo reconocer. Makoto colocó su mano sobre la mano con la que Haru lo había felicitado. Lo quería apretar contra su pecho, llevarlo hasta lo más profundo de la piscina, pedirle que le demostrara esa libertad con la que nadaba.

“No”.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Eh...? ¡Ah! —se sorprendió Makoto —. No me siento bien, creo que dejaré la práctica por ahora.

Y Makoto abandonó la piscina sin decir más nada. Era un día de locos, todos actuaban extraño, y si hasta Haru reconocía esto era porque las cosas en verdad eran serias.

  
  


*** 

Nagisa tomó asiento nuevamente después de haber depositado la basura en su lugar. Sonreía como siempre, pero por dentro pensaba, ¿cómo podía ser Rei tan ciego? Y además, ¿quién era él para exponer así la intimidad de Haru y Makoto? Bueno, tal vez “intimidad” no fuera la palabra apropiada, pero hacia ahí se dirigían, ¿no es así? Bufó en silencio. 

—Ya es tarde, ¿platicamos de regreso a casa? —Lo dijo mientras se ponía de pie, y sin esperarlo, de pronto la mano de Rei sostenía la suya —. ¿Rei-chan?

—Sé lo que intentas —balbuceó, pero estaba decidido.

—No intento nada, Rei-chan —sonrió Nagisa.

— ¡Lo haces!

—No lo hago...

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Ah! Rei-chan, testarudo —bufó —. Vamos a tu casa.

—Claro... ¡Qué! 

Rei se acomodó los lentes nerviosamente. ¿Podrían verlos? ¿Podrían los demás pasajeros ver como su mano y la de Nagisa yacían juntas, entrelazadas, como si fueran novios? El tren se movía silenciosamente, mucho más de lo normal. El vagón estaba medio vacío, pero no estaban solos. Habían otros estudiantes revisando sus celulares, adultos con bolsas de compras apoyados como si estuvieran a punto de caer dormidos. El camino de sobra familiar corría del otro lado de la ventana teñido del color del atardecer mientras éste se diluía, ensombrecía y volvía diluirse, como si el sol batallara con las nubes para hacerse notar. 

Estaba nervioso.

La cabeza de Nagisa descansaba ausente sobre su hombro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y su nariz respingona resaltaba ensombrecida por el juego de luces que se colaba desde afuera mientras el tren se movía y movía. Rei apretó la mano de Nagisa con más fuerza. ¿Le gustaba? ¿Estaban enamorados? 

—Nagisa —susurró —, estamos por llegar.

Nagisa bostezó, limpió sus ojos y luego sonrió. Se inclinó un poco, como buscando los labios de Rei, pero de pronto recordó en donde se encontraba.

Dejaron el tren y se encaminaron a casa de Rei. Rei sacó las llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta. No había nadie. A esas horas nunca lo había. Nagisa entró y se dirigió de una buena vez a la habitación de Rei. Dejó su mochila a un lado y se tiró a la cama casi como se tiraba a la piscina cuando jugueteaba.

—Nagisa...

— ¡Ya sé, ya sé!

Nagisa se reincorporó, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, colocó sus manos entre las piernas y se inclinó un poco. 

— ¿Qué quieres saber, Rei-chan?

Otra vez dándole vuelta al asunto.

—Sobre lo...

—En realidad no me estoy alejando del grupo, Rei-chan —sonrió —, sólo les estoy dando algo de espacio. 

—Espacio, ¿para qué? —inquirió Rei, confundido. Primero Nagisa con su afán de unir al grupo y ahora ¿darle espacio?

— ¡Mou, Rei-chan! ¿En serio no lo notas?

—¿Notar qué? 

— ¡Mou!

Nagisa se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde Rei se encontraba, también de pie. Lo abrazó con fuerza, casi prendándose de su cuello para poder alcanzar su oreja y susurrar:

—Makoto y Haru se tienen algo.

Rei no comprendió, y Nagisa lo captó de inmediato. A veces podía ser tan cabeza hueca. Pero, ¿quién del equipo no lo era? Kou y su incapacidad para ver que el capitán del equipo en el que participaba su hermano estaba coladito por ella. Haru, que siempre miraba todo borroso porque en su cabeza no tenía más que agua, agua y agua. Tenía que poner más atención a lo que en el agua se reflejaba. Y Makoto, Makoto y su eterno amor. “Ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando yo gustaba de ti, Mako-chan”, pensó Nagisa, aunque eso ya había quedado en el pasado. Sí, si Haru sólo tenía agua en la cabeza, Makoto sólo tenía Haru. Eran el uno para el otro y ni se daban cuenta. Y ahora también estaba Rei. Rei. “Me gustas, Rei”. 

Nagisa lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Rei, aprovechando que la tenía tan cerca, luego besó más abajo, su cuello; y luego subió, por su mentón; se desvió, por sus mejillas; y retomó su camino, sus labios. Lo apretó con fuerza mientras lo besaba. “No me sueltes, Rei-chan”.

Rei regresó el abrazo con más fuerza. Nagisa sintió que su cuerpo se partía en dos por la presión, pero le gustaba. Tanteando se fueron a la cama, de pronto estaban acostados, Rei sobre Nagisa, besándose. 

—Te quiero, Rei-chan —soltó Nagisa, de repente. Rei enrojeció. ¿Y él que sentía? Le gustaba, sí, pero, ¿sólo eso? ¿Tenía que haber algo más? Volvió a besarlo ahora con menos fuerza pero de alguna manera con más intensidad. El cuerpo de Nagisa se sentía bien bajo el suyo, a pesar de que ambos estaban vestidos. 

Era curioso. El cuerpo de Nagisa no le era del todo desconocido. Lo había visto en bañador muchas veces, sin contar las otras tantas en que se había metido desnudo. Era como su sello personal. Y sin embargo, quería verlo otra vez, porque se sentía diferente. Sin saber cómo, sus manos aflojaron la corbata de Nagisa hasta deshacer el nudo por completo. Pensó que era una de esas corbatas con gancho, pero no, era una de verdad, una que Nagisa se debía anudar todas las mañanas. Y lo imaginó, soñoliento frente al espejo, bostezando... Sus dedos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa, a retirarla... Nagisa era tan blanco, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no recibía tanto sol como los demás? 

—Nagisa —susurró, perdido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Rei-chan —susurró a su vez Nagisa, con los ojos entre abiertos, brillantes, pequeños y enormes. Otra vez se veía hermoso. Rei no comprendía esto tampoco, Nagisa no siempre se veía hermoso, pero en realidad no era algo que le importara. 

En pocos segundos Nagisa estaba tan sólo en ropa interior. Rei no se percató de cuándo se había deshecho de su camisa, desabrochado su cinturón, o despojado de su pantalón escolar. Y lo más sorprendente de todo: Nagisa estaba tranquilo y en silencio. Nagisa, bajo su cuerpo, esperaba paciente y en silencio, con los labios entre abiertos y un rubor —apenas visible— tiñéndole las mejillas. 

Y ahora, ¿qué hacía? Había investigado, porque la curiosidad le ganó, porque pensó que jamás estaba de más aprender nuevas cosas. Leyó sobre la preparación, la lubricación, el cuidado, la protección... No tenía nada de eso. ¿En serio estaba pensando en tener sexo con Nagisa? 

Nagisa notó la duda en el rostro de Rei, se reincorporó un poco.

— ¿No quieres tocarme, Rei chan?

— ¡Sí quiero! —exclamó Rei, nervioso. Acomodó sus gafas y agregó —: pero no sé cómo.

Nagisa le ayudó a desvestirse. Y ahí estaban los dos, sobre la cama, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, apenas en ropa interior y esperando que algo pasara. Nagisa gateó hasta Rei, besó su pecho y luego su cuello, hasta alcanzar sus labios. También era algo nuevo para él, pero Rei-chan estaba nervioso por los dos y por eso él tenía que demostrar algo de aplomo. 

Rei abrazó a Nagisa, su pecho latía con insistencia, estaba a punto de perderse para siempre. Esa sensación le provocaba la situación en la que se encontraba. No tener el control no era algo que disfrutara. 

Nagisa metió la mano bajo la ropa interior de Rei. Rei aún no tenía una erección, pero estaba a medias. El contacto con el miembro ajeno le provocó un ligero rubor, pero estaba caliente y era Rei-chan. 

—Rei-chan —susurró. 

La mano de Nagisa se sentía bien, ¿tenía que hacer lo mismo? No lo sabía pero así lo hizo, pero a diferencia de él, Nagisa ya estaba erecto. Se ruborizó de inmediato. Allí estaban los dos tocándose sin saber en realidad cómo debían acariciarse. 

Rei hizo que Nagisa, a punta de besos, volviera a acostarse. Guiado por un arrebato de valor salido a saber de dónde, terminó de desnudarlo. Ahí estaba Nagisa ahora: acostado, totalmente desnudo, con su erección apuntándole demandante, sonrosada y tierna. El cuerpo de Nagisa era tierno y delicado e invitaba a acariciarlo. No era lo mismo verlo desnudo en la piscina que verlo desnudo en su cama. Estaba pensando demasiadas incoherencias. Se perdía otra vez. 

—Júntalo con el mío, Rei-chan —dijo Nagisa. 

Así lo hizo, muy tímidamente al inicio, porque el contacto se sentía extraño, porque en realidad nunca se planteó que terminarían haciendo algo así. Y entonces, cuando creía que no podía perderse más, Nagisa gimió. Había tenido los ojos bien abiertos, pero en realidad, hasta ese gemido, no se había molestado en ver a Nagisa cómo era necesario. Había estado pensando tanto, que incluso desconocía lo que su cuerpo sentía. En esa situación, su cuerpo tenía que sentir algo, ¿pero ya no lo sentía? ¿A dónde se había ido la sensación inicial, el placer? Nagisa lo vio. Mientras él más erecto estaba, Rei parecía todo lo contrario. Se sintió culpable. ¿Había orillado a Rei a todo eso cuando en realidad no lo quería? Se cubrió el rostro, avergonzado. Rei había dicho que sí quería tocarlo pero... De un sólo impulso se quitó a Rei de encima y salió de la cama. Buscó, casi histérico, su ropa en el suelo, se vistió como pudo, esperando al mismo tiempo que Rei le dijera algo. Pero Rei seguía en la cama, sin erección, sin expresión, sin sentir nada. 

—Lo siento, Rei-chan. Lo siento en serio. 

“Nagisa, te pasaste esta vez”, se regañó.

  
  



	5. V

# V

  
  


  
  


  
  


Makoto caminaba de regreso a su casa, pensativo. Había decidido darle espacio a Haru pero no era algo que pudiera implementar de buenas a primeras. Y se había dejado la práctica tan abruptamente... ¿qué estaría pensando Haru? _“Pues en nada, seguramente estaría feliz porque tendría la piscina para él sólo”_. Sonrió. 

Cerca veía la playa, el sol que se ocultaba. Suspiró.

Cuando Haru dejó el instituto, había una ligera sensación de vacío incomodando su pecho. Estaba preocupado por Makoto. No sabía qué pensar. Caminó todo el trayecto hasta su casa con la cabeza gacha, como derrotado, porque eso sentía también. Su inhabilidad para reconocer o inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás lo hacía sentirse como un mal amigo. Y Makoto siempre estaba ahí para él, ¿por qué él no podía estar ahí para Makoto? Cuando levantó la cabeza, decidido, para acelerar el paso e ir a buscar a Makoto, una silueta que se dibujaba cada vez más claramente en la distancia lo distrajo.

— ¿Rin?

Haru se detuvo. Del otro lado de la acera, en uniforme deportivo, Rin corría. Llevaba el cabello amarrado y la expresión seria, competitiva y amenazadora de siempre. Rin se detuvo. Con la calle de por medio, ambos se vieron, sin decir nada, casi sin parpadear.

—Rin —repitió Haru. Nombre familiar y ajeno a la vez. Recordó las palabras después de la competencia, el sentimiento de vacío, la desesperación... _“Makoto”_. ¿Por qué pensaba en Makoto precisamente en ese momento? Cuando reaccionó, Rin había desaparecido. Ese era el nuevo Rin. En realidad, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiarlo, o por lo menos, para hacer que las cosas fueran como antes. Honestamente, ya no sabía qué era lo que sentía con respecto a Rin o si en verdad quería que las cosas fueran como antes.

Haru llegó a casa de Makoto justo después de la cena. Saludó y se dirigió de una buena vez a su habitación. Makoto estaba con sus hermanos, jugando vídeojuegos. Todos reían, pero Makoto dejó de hacerlo cuando vio a Haru.

—Hola.

Los hermanos de Makoto corrieron a recibir a Haru, lo abrazaron y luego lo invitaron a jugar. Sin saber qué sucedía, hicieron que se sentara justo al lado de Makoto, y después de tenderle el control, jugaron los cuatro. Y estuvieron así hasta bien entrada la noche. Los dos menores se quedaron dormidos entre Haru y Makoto y de pronto ellos ya no sabían qué decir, o qué hacer.

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

—Ya es tarde, Haru. 

Haru le ayudó a Makoto a acostar a sus hermanos. Luego regresaron a la habitación, apagaron la consola y el televisor. Makoto le tendió una camiseta y un pantalón a Haru, y le dijo que mejor se bañara antes de dormir, porque seguía oliendo a cloro. 

—Y no te vayas a quedar mucho tiempo en el agua —dijo Makoto, sonriendo. Makoto siempre le sonreía así. 

“ _Sus sonrisas son...”_

Haru se ruborizó segundos después de tener este pensamiento. Su pecho ardía, como si se estuviera sofocando, como si el agua lo estuviera ahogando, como si el mar lo devorara con una inmensa ola que lo sumergía hasta perderlo. Salió del agua abruptamente con la respiración entrecortada y profunda. Makoto lo estaba esperando en su habitación. ¿Cuántas veces se había quedado en casa de Makoto? ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?

Salió de la tina y se secó adecuadamente para luego vestirse, pero a pesar de esto, su pelo seguía mojado. Buscó la secadora de cabello y la conectó. Generalmente se iba a dormir así, sin más, sobre todo cuando tenía mucho sueño, pero si llegaba a la habitación con el cabello así de empapado, Makoto lo reñiría.

Sonrió. 

Regresó a la habitación y notó la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Makoto. Supo que era porque llevaba el cabello seco. No dijo nada, sólo regresó la sonrisa.

—El futón... —comenzó a hablar Makoto, entonces Haru notó que el futón no estaba propiamente arreglado al lado de la cama de Makoto.

—Ah.

—Te dejo la cama, dormiré en el suelo.

—De ninguna manera —replicó Haru —. Todavía puedo regresar a casa, queda cerca y...

—Es tarde.

—Entonces durmamos juntos.

Lo había dicho por impulso, pero no habían ninguna segunda intención, ¿acaso no habían compartido cama innumerables ocasiones cuando eran niños? La cama era pequeña pero se las arreglarían. 

Se acomodaron como pudieron. Haru contra la pared, Makoto en la orilla. Ambos descasaban boca arriba y compartían una única sábana. 

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— ¿Eh?

—Esta tarde, durante el entrenamiento...

—Ah... claro. Gracias por preocuparte, Haru.

—No estaba preocupado.

—Hai, hai. 

Makoto se movió y se acomodó de lado, de esa manera veía el perfil de Haru, o por lo menos veía lo que la falta de luz le permitía. 

— ¿Y tú ya estás bien, Haru?

Haru también se volteó y encaró a Makoto.

—Gracias a ti.

Y sonrió, y por dentro Makoto se deshizo, no supo que hacer más que voltearse y darle la espalda.

—No me des la espalda —bufó Haru. Makoto no contestó —. ¿Makoto?

Silencio. Haru continuó:

—Hoy vi a Rin. 

Silencio otra vez.

—Sólo lo vi, y él me vio, pero no nos dijimos nada. Creo que todo ha terminado.

Más silencio.

Makoto a veces no sabía qué hacer con el Haru parlanchín. 

—Deberías hablar con él —dijo al fin —. Deberías hacerlo, para ver si en realidad todo ha terminado.

Haru se quedó pensativo un momento. Sí, debería hacer eso, un último intento, esa amistad, a pesar de todo, aún lo valía ¿no?

—Gracias, Makoto —sonrió Haru para luego colocar la palma de su mano contra la espalda de Makoto. Esa espalda amplia y dura que se sentía cálida y lo reconfortaba —. Buenas noches, Makoto. 

  
  


  
  


La práctica de esa tarde fue incluso más extraña que la anterior. Haru y Makoto estaban animados, pero Rei y Nagisa apenas pronunciaban palabra, apenas se miraban. Kou se preocupó, ¿acaso no acababan de arreglar las cosas? Fue más severa con todos, los puso a calentar más tiempo del acostumbrado y a intentar superar su tiempo en los ejercicios de respiración. Tenían que trabajar la patada y el braceo, así como regular su respiración y manejar su energía. Kou había leído lo suficiente para darse una idea y, aunque sólo fuera en lo teórico, a veces Rei le aportaba algún dato relevante. Necesitaban un entrenador de verdad pero mientras no pudieran darse ese lujo tenían que dejar las niñerías y dar todo de sí. 

Ese día fue una tremenda decepción. 

Después de que Kou los regañara se fueron directo a las duchas. Se bañaron y se vistieron y sin más, se fueron a sus casas. Resultaba extraño, al menos para Nagisa y Rei, porque les tocaba tomar la misma línea de tren, pero esta vez no se sentaron ni remotamente cerca, a pesar de que Rei lo había intentado. Veía a Nagisa desde su asiento, nervioso, temeroso, arrepentido. 

¿Nerviosismo o algo más? Se pasó toda la noche pensando en eso. Le gustaba Nagisa, por supuesto, ¿pero no estaba todo avanzando demasiado rápido? “ _No te quedarás solo, Nagisa”_ ¿Por qué pensó esto?

El tren seguía en movimiento y a pesar de siempre ser bueno acatando las órdenes, Rei se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde Nagisa estaba sentado. Y Nagisa estaba tan concentrado intentando ignorarlo, que no sintió su presencia sino hasta que ya lo tenía al lado.

Había un par de personas en el vagón: dos estudiantes, una señora con varias bolsas de supermercado, un hombre con un maletín de trabajo, otros dos chicos que parecían estar en sus veinte. Rei los vio a todos, pero no le importó. Tomó la mano de Nagisa con fuerza y no la soltó a pesar de que Nagisa lo intentó una y mil veces. Al final, rindiéndose por completo ante la fuerza de Rei, Nagisa no supo hacer otra cosa que disculparse. 

—Hice mal, Rei-chan.

—Nagisa-kun...

—Deja el -kun, Rei-chan.

—Hai —respondió entusiasmado —. Entonces tú deja el -chan.

Nagisa sólo sonrió. 

—Me gustas, Rei. Mucho. 

Rei sintió como si algo se atorara en su garganta, ese algo luego descendió lentamente, hasta quedarse por siempre atorado en su pecho. Y pesaba. Y ardía. Pero se sentía bien.

—También me gustas, Nagisa.

De pronto la escena de la tarde anterior se repetía, sólo que la habitación de Rei ahora parecía tan grande, y Nagisa sabía que sólo se encogería cuando Rei por fin estuviera todo lo cerca de él que jamás podría estar. La boca de Rei ahora se movía con más habilidad sobre la suya, las pausas, los arranques, la delicadeza, Rei llevaba todo a cabo de manera adecuada, como si hubiera estudiado sus antiguas sesiones de besos y por fin se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo quería Nagisa que lo besara. 

—Tengo que prepararme para hacerlo bien —masculló Rei de repente, acomodándose los lentes.

Nagisa soltó inmensa carcajada.

—Por ahora los besos están bien, Rei. —Se apoyó sobre sus codos para alcanzar los labios de Rei. La seguridad con la que estos lo recibieron volvió a sorprenderlo —. Me gustas, Rei.

Rei se ruborizó.

—Te quiero, Rei.

Escuchar su nombre, sin el -chan, lo avergonzaba como no creía capaz. ¿Era la forma cómo Nagisa lo pronunciaba? 

— ¿Sucede algo, Rei?

—Nada. 

Y esta vez Rei inició el jugueteo. Esto tomó desprevenido a Nagisa, después de todo, estaba tan acostumbrado a ser el primero en actuar. Pero el que ahora Rei no sólo lo besara, sino que también deslizara las yemas de sus dedos por todo su cuello, sus brazos; o sus manos aferrándose a sus hombres fuertemente en un anhelo de acercarlo más y al mismo tiempo mantener cierta distancia. Porque la distancia seguía reduciéndose, y era peligros, placentero, peligrosamente placentero y todas las combinaciones posibles. Porque, por más que quisiera racionalizar la situación, tomar las riendas del juego de una forma más calculadora, simplemente no podía. Le piel de Nagisa era suave. Blanca. Casi tierna, como la de un niño pequeño. Lo tentaba. Quería morderlo ahí donde se veía más suave, en su cuello, incluso el tono rosáceo de sus labios, arrancárselo, devorarlo para después volverle a dar forma con sus labios... “ _Este no soy yo”_ , se dijo Rei a sí mismo, ¿pero quién era él en realidad? 

Detuvo sus caricias y sus besos, escondió su rostro en el huequito entre el hombro y el cuello de Nagisa. Olía bien y estaba caliente.

—¿Reí? 

Los abrazó con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza que sus brazos pronto se rindieron. Con tanta fuerza que incluso su mandíbula dolía. Todo su cuerpo se había reducido a eso: una fuerza desconocida que lo guiaba, a veces lo manipulaba, pero que sobre todo luchaba por fundirse con él y formar ese todo que constituía su ser. El ser que ni él mismo había tenido la paciencia de estudiar y comprender.

—Te quiero, Nagisa. 

Una calidez extrañamente reconfortante desplazó por un momento, y sólo por un momento, la excitación que ya se había adueñado del cuerpo de Nagisa. Sus mejillas casi afiebradas se calentaron incluso más, al tiempo que trataba que el calor que envolvía su pecho se disipara. No es que no le gustara sentirse así, era que la sensación lo paralizaba. Todavía no le había devuelto el abrazo a Rei, ese abrazo tan doloroso e inquietante; y mucho menos había respondido. Su voz había desaparecido. Estaba... no, apenado no, era diferente.

Rei encontró raro el que Nagisa todavía no le hubiera respondido de ninguna manera. Se separó de él un poco, lo quedó viendo, se perdió un minuto en sus ojos, en sus labios, en su nariz respingona... y entonces Nagisa reaccionó. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó bruscamente. Y así ya no era Rei quien se encontraba encima de Nagisa. Los papeles se habían invertido.

Sentado ahora a horcajadas sobre Rei, Negisa seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Rei lo veía, estaba cómodo, no había nada que temer.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido, Rei —habló Nagisa al fin.

—Me alegro que hayas insistido tanto para que yo ingresara en el equipo.

—Y todo porque tenemos nombres de chicas.

Rei sonrió.

—Y todo porque eres endemoniadamente insistente.

Nagisa sonrió.

—Y todo porque... porque sí, y ya.

—Y ya...

Rei se levantó para alcanzar los labios de Nagisa. Le gustaba besarlo y que Nagisa lo besara de vuelta. Y tocarlo, y que Nagisa lo tocara. O algo tan simple como verlo y ser visto. Jamás imaginó que llegaría sentirse así, con tan poco control sobre sí mismo. Pero no todo era leyes y fórmulas físicas, a veces sólo era un incómodo revoloteo en el estómago, o unas manos inquietas, a veces sólo era un chico bullicioso e insistente que no te sacabas de encima de ninguna manera. A veces las cosas sólo eran y ya. 

  
  


***

Haru no se sentía intimidado ni temeroso, no podía definirlo, pero no se sentía mal. Recordó de pronto todas las veces que había competido con Rin, pero el Rin que tenía en frente no se parecía en nada al Rin que tanto había querido. Makoto tenía razón: esta era la prueba definitiva.

El árbol que de niños había atestiguado no sólo su compañerismo sino también su amistad nuevamente estaba presente. En medio de ambos, como referí, como confidente, como amigo. El viento sopló levemente y sus ramas se mecieron. Haru levantó la vista y vio las hojas bailar de un lado a otro, pacíficas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Creo haberte dicho que no volveré a competir contigo.

—No he venido para eso.

Rin chasqueó los dientes, luego torció los labios, desvió su mirada. Por dentro temblaba, temía. Haru siempre le había hecho y le hacía sentir tantas cosas, que se reprendía a sí mismo por jamás haber sido capaz de manejarse cerca de él. Haru no era la fuente primaria de sus frustraciones, y sin embargo, era el único en quién podía liberarlas. No era justo, pero él más que nadie sabía que el mundo jamás lo es. “ _Por poco te gané, entreno el doble, no, el triple que tú, y aun así...”_

—No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

—No sé si deba disculparme —dijo Haru —. Dime, Rin, ¿debo hacerlo?

—¡Já! —bufó el otro cruzándose de brazos —. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Haru no dijo nada por un momento, trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza. No lo había pensado mucho porque en realidad esa no era su manera de hacer las cosas, pero la verdad era que no entendía del todo todo el asunto de la rivalidad de Rin. 

—Me afectó —continuó Haru —, cuando me dijiste que no volverías a nadar conmigo... Recordé de pronto lo mucho que insististe para que participáramos en el relevo cuando éramos pequeños... Pero ya no estamos pequeños y tú ya no eres ese Rin.

Rin permaneció en silencio. Las líneas de su rostro ya no podían disimular la incomodidad que sentía por dentro, pero en lugar de arrepentirse se encolerizó más. Por supuesto sabía que ya no era el niño que solía ser, ¿cómo podía ser Haru tan denso para apenas notarlo? Ese era el problema con Haru, estaba demasiado encerrado en sí mismo para ver más allá de su propia nariz.

—Eres molesto —bufó Rin. 

— ¿Me dirás qué te pasa, Rin?

—No me pasa nada —volvió a bufar, cuando se encontraba con Haru no hacía otra cosa. 

—Rin...

— ¡Qué no me pasa nada! —estalló, y lo gritó con tanta furia que sintió como si el aire se le escapara por completo.

—Jamás comprenderé si no me lo dices, Rin.

— ¿Y desde cuándo me interesa que me comprendas? No te creas tanto, Haru. No eres nadie.

Haru pensó que, en otros tiempos, en otras circunstancias, las palabras de Rin lo habrían lastimado, y no es que no lo hubieran hecho, pero la opresión en su pecho ya no era la misma. No sintió que el mundo se le viniese encima o que el aire comenzara a desaparecer. Su respiración estaba un poco agitada y sentía calor, estaba sudando, incluso su corazón latía con un poco más de fuerza, pero... _“pero no es como si no pudiera sobrellevarlo”._

—Sé que a veces parece como si las personas no me importaran... No, lo que quiero decir es que jamás fue mi intención lastimarte y... Sigo sin comprender pero...

— ¡Te dije que no te creas tanto! —gritó Rin —. Puede que la constante presencia de Makoto y Nagisa te haya hecho olvidar que el mundo no gira al rededor de ti. ¡Mi mundo no gira al rededor tuyo, Haru!

—Pero tú...

—Sólo eras un escalón más en mi camino, Haru. Una prueba inconclusa. Una tarea que realizar. Y ya te superé, puedo seguir avanzando. Y yo no tengo la costumbre de ver atrás. 

—Comprendo.

No dijo más nada, no sabía qué decir y no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Rin era un inconstante y un mentiroso. Si no tenía esa costumbre, ¿entonces por qué se empecinó tanto en derrotarlo al punto de humillarlo con su celebración? Haru no comprendía, pero si Rin decía que él ya no tenía que ver con él, entonces no había razón en que siguiera quebrándose la cabeza. 

Se despidió de Rin educadamente, soltó, aunque con dificultad, unas cuantas palabras de aliento. No se sentía del todo bien, pero al menos había enfrentado la situación, no se había quedado estático esperando que la corriente lo arrastrara, había hecho algo, y eso valía mucho. Se reconfortó pensando en Makoto, en como éste lo estaría esperando sentado, jugueteando con algún minino encontrado en la calle... Haru hizo una pequeña reverencia, miró a Rin un último momento y se marchó. Rin había significado tanto para él, pero ya era momento de seguir avanzando.

Makoto lo estaba esperando justo en las gradas que dirigían a su hogar. Jugueteaba, tal cómo lo había imaginado, con un pequeño gatito, y Haru no supo descifrar quién se veía más adorable en ese momento... aunque seguramente el gatito amaba la caballa. Ese era un determinante punto a favor.

— _Okaeri,_ Haru —los recibió Makoto con una sonrisa.

— _Tadaima_ , Makoto. 

Haru se sentó al lado de Makoto, se dedicó a ver cómo su amigo acariciaba al minino. Las manos de Makoto tan grandes, rudas y dulces al mismo tiempo.

—Makoto...

— ¿Sí, Haru?

—Estoy bien.

—Lo supe desde que te vi, Haru. 

Haru se dejó ir, ya menos abrumado pero igualmente afectado por el encuentro con Rin, dejó que su cuerpo descansara contra la amplia espalda de Makoto. Makoto siempre había estado ahí para él. 

Pensó entonces en Nagisa, en lo bullicioso que era pero cómo incluso así no era capaz de reprocharle nada, siempre parecía ser débil cuando se trataba de él. Pensó también en Rei, en como poco a poco se había hecho parte del grupo. Ese era el equipo. Habría sido mejor si Rin estuviera con ellos, pero Rin, silencioso, tosco, rudo, pero sobre todo, incomprensible, ya había fijado su vista en una nueva meta, con un estilo de vida muy diferente al que compartía con sus amigos. Pensar en esto hizo que, sin darse cuenta, algo se abriera en su interior, como si los misterios de toda una vida de pronto fuesen revelados. 

—Creo que me gustaba Rin —susurró, sus labios casi rozando la camisa de Makoto.

—Eres lento, Haru —lo reprendió el otro. Haru sintió contra sus mejillas el cálido vibrar de la voz de Makoto.

—Es extraño —continuó Haru. Se apartó de Makoto y llevó la mano hasta su pecho, en donde su corazón latía con calma. 

Jamás los había comparado hasta ahora. Al estar más cercanos en edad, durante su infancia, Rin y Makoto representaron para él la amistad tal y cómo se suponía debía ser: cariñosa y sincera, intensa y competitiva. Por un lado el mar, violento e indomable; por el otro, un enorme lago, sereno, sobre el cual las nubes son bocetos que se cortan con el rozar del viento. La incomprensible vastedad del primero, la eterna quietud del segundo. Rin y Makoto eran así. Y pudiera ser que las personas siempre se decidieran por lo más grande, por lo más intenso; pero él, su estilo de vida, su forma de pensar...

— ¿Makoto?

— ¿Dime, Haru?

—Mmm. No es nada —masculló —. Tengo hambre. Prepararé caballa, ¿quieres comer?

—Me encantaría, Haru.

  
  


***

Kou estaba, por decir poco, desconcertada. De pronto la dinámica del grupo había cambiado por completo. La incomodidad de los días anteriores se había desvanecido.

A Nagisa y a Rei los envolvía un aire de confidencialidad que más que extraño resultaba inexplicable. Por supuesto Nagisa seguía divirtiéndose a costa de Rei pero, ¿acaso Rei no se mostraba menos molesto y más cooperativo? Como si de repente hubiera aceptado la personalidad de Nagisa, consciente del hecho de que jamás dejaría de ser su conejillo de indias y por lo tanto lo mejor era divertirse para no pasarse la vida molesto. 

Estaban más “físicos” de lo normal. De Nagisa era algo común, como siempre, tirándose a los hombros de los demás, incluso nalgueándolos como parte de un tipo de ritual masculino presente en todos los deportes. “ _Si lo hace todo el mundo por algo ha de ser”,_ argumentó en una ocasión en la que se propasó en el jugueteo con Rei. Pero ahora, cada vez que Nagisa se le tiraba a Rei o dentro de la piscina se aferraba a su brazo o simplemente bromeaba mientras intentaba sumergirlo del todo, Rei no hacía más que cooperar y reír, e incluso devolvía el ataque siempre que podía. Estaban más amistosos de lo normal, y como siempre, en Nagisa era algo habitual pero en Rei, en los demás...

¿Esa sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro de Haru? Y Makoto parecía más... ¿feliz? ¿Acaso era posible? Había una sutil distancia entre ellos, lo había notado desde días anteriores, pero ahora ese distanciamiento parecía estar impregnado de cierta complicidad. “ _¿Qué estarán tramando?”_ Recordó que había recibido un mensaje de texto por parte de su hermano, preguntando si había algo extraño con Haru. Y ciertamente lo había, el comportamiento de Haru era un tanto más amigable, pero eso no era para nada malo, y su hermano se lo había insinuado de tal manera. Tendría que contestarle que no, que sí había algo raro con Haru pero ese raro no podía definirse como algo negativo. No sabía qué tipo de respuesta esperaba Rin, pero por alguna razón pensó que no le gustaría. 

“ _Terminarán volviéndome loca”_ se dijo Kou a sí misma. Tomó el cronómetro que pendía de su cuello y luego vio sus notas. Estaban mejorando. Sonó el silbato anunciando que el tiempo de descanso había terminado. Los chicos, al escucharlo, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron a ella. 

Kou no mencionó ni una de las cosas que había observado en el grupo por temor a estropear la dinámica. Y después de asignarles los ejercicios que faltaban por realizar, los dejó a sus anchas. Lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo estaba bien, al menos por el momento.


	6. Extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias. 
> 
> No descarto la posibilidad de volver a escribir algo de estos chicos (porque los amo).  
> De paso adjunto la dirección de mi blog, donde tengo relatos propios entre otras cosas.
> 
> http://elmundodeseiren.blogspot.com/
> 
> Nuevamente muchas gracias.
> 
> Saludos.

# ~Extra~ 

  
  


  
  


  
  


—Es un fin de semana largo —sonrió Nagisa, emocionado. Feriado el lunes, genial, un día más para holgazanear. El instituto estaría cerrado así que Kou no podía obligarlos a entrenar ese día —. ¿Deberíamos planear algo? ¿Tienen cosas que hacer?

—Tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos, también tendrán libre ese día. —Makoto fue el primero en contestar.

—Estudiar —respondió a su vez Rei.

Haru fue el único que no contestó. Se quedó apesarado. Lunes sin piscina. No era justo.

—Ni modo, Haru, no hay nada que podamos hacer —dijo Makoto de pronto, adivinando los pensamientos de Haru.

—No pensaba en eso —masculló Haru. Makoto sonrió.

— _¡Mou! —_ renegó Nagisa —. No tenemos mucho tiempo libre y ustedes lo gastan en cosas tan aburridas. ¿Estudiar? ¡Rei!

Makoto se sintió desconcertado al inicio. ¿En dónde estaba el -chan? Se quedó viendo a Haru como esperando que éste le diera la razón, pero como Haru seguramente seguía pensando en agua, lo dio por perdido. 

— ¿Rei?

— ¿Sí, Makoto-senpai?

—No, me refiero a que... ¿Rei?

—¿Sí, Makoto-senpai? —repitió Rei.

— ¿En dónde está el -chan?

Nagisa se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que el estómago comenzó a dolerle, pero no se rió de la curiosidad de Makoto, sino de la complicidad en la reacción de Rei, su rostro enrojecido, y el que no parara de acomodarse los lentes. Se estaba delatando solito.

—Yo también exijo que Nagisa retire el -chan, ¿por qué sólo Rei? —exigió Haru con seriedad, lo que hizo que Nagisa riera incluso con más fuerza.

De los cuatro, Makoto era el más desconcertado, se sintió un poco apenado, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

— ¡Nagisa! ¿Qué pasa? —Quiso saber Makoto.

—No pasa nada, Mako-chan. —Arrastró el -chan para darle énfasis —. Es que con Rei llegamos a un acuerdo. ¿No es así, Rei? 

Antes de que Rei fuera capaz de contestar, Haru dijo:

—Entonces exijo lo mismo.

— ¿En serio, Haru-chan? Entonces... ¿saldrías conmigo?

Haru estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero... algo había de extraño. ¿Qué acababa de decir Nagisa? No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, de pronto, la voz de Makoto lo interrumpió.

— ¡Qué!

— ¡Nagisa! —gritó a su vez Rei, con el rostro completamente enrojecido.

—Tarde o temprano iban a enterarse —canturreó Nagisa recuperándose de a poco del ataque de risa que acababa de sufrir. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba el resto de su rostro.

— ¿Saliendo? —repitió Haru, no acababa de procesar la información —. ¿Besos, sexo y esas cosas?

— ¡Haru! —exclamó Makoto —. ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

— ¿Tiene que ver con tu historia sobre tu primer amor? —inquirió Nagisa —. ¡Lo sabía! Nos mentiste, Haru-chan.

— ¡Nagisa!

—No, yo no he hecho esas cosas —contestó Haru —. ¿Y ustedes?

—Pues...

— ¡No tienes que contestar eso! —Rei selló los labios de Nagisa con sus manos. El rubor de sus mejillas no parecía querer desaparecer.

—Te has delatado solito, Rei-chan —Esta vez fue Haru quien alargó el -chan.

— ¡Haruka-senpai!

Quien pensara que Haru era lo suficientemente desentendido como para no gozar de la desgracia ajena, estaba muy equivocado. 

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Makoto.

— ¡Muy en serio! —respondió Nagisa. Rei sólo asintió, no se recuperaba de la impresión, pero... bueno, tampoco era tan malo.

  
  


* * *

En casa de Haru, Makoto no podía dejar de pensar en la súbita revelación. Bueno, esos dos siempre habían sido más cercanos entre ellos que con él y Haru pero... ¿no era porque eran compañeros de clases? _“Aparentemente no”_ , se contestó a sí mismo. El olor a pescado asado ya casi había inundado todo el lugar. Caballa otra vez. Ojalá le hubieran regalado algo de pulpo, para variar el menú. Grandiosamente Haru jamás se hartaba de lo mismo, pero él... _“A la próxima lo invitaré a cenar...”_ ¿Qué había pesando? Makoto se sintió un poco perdido, ¿era eso lo que esperaba de la relación? _“Cálmate, Makoto, lo estás pensando demasiado, sólo es comida”._ Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? No sólo pensarlo sino dar también el primero paso. _“Y ese nunca será Haru...”_

Ensimismado hasta el punto de no escuchar nada, Makoto sólo se percató de que Haru le hablaba cuando éste, aún en delantal, le tocó el hombro.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada en absoluto, Haru —sonrió.

—Bien, ya está la cena.

—Disculpa las molestias.

Haru se ruborizó, pero Makoto no llegó a notarlo.

—Estaba pensando... 

— ¿Sí? —inquirió Makoto.

—La próxima vez deberíamos salir a cenar.

—Claro... ¡Eh! 

—Pero que sea pescado... algo como atún estaría bien, aunque la caballa...

Los cambios se iban dando de a poco.

  
  


**~Fin~**


End file.
